


Never Go Back

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: literal fluff bc i'm lonely af
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Never Go Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



Beelzebub has never been so open with their feelings. They're terrified. 

Armageddon has been and gone, they've been cast from Hell for their failings as the leader. They're slowly adjusting to their newfound humanity, and Gabriel is in a similar position. He was cast from Heaven for his failings. 

_Or that's the excuses they're using anyway._

They didn't admit to anyone that the real reasons for their newfound mortality were their feelings for each other. 

Gabriel is more open with his feelings, though he goes through an overwhelming amount of anxiety every single day. Beelzebub is still so scared to tell Gabriel that they love him.

Deep down, Gabriel knows of Beelzebub’s love – they don’t need to say _those three words,_ the love between the pair grows stronger every day.

The sun is rising. There’s an orange glow illuminating the bedroom. Gabriel has been awake for a while now, though sleep rarely finds him easily anyway. He’s laid on his side, his arm is bent at the elbow to prop his head up. He’s stroked his fingers over their cheeks for a while, their mere presence fills him with a warmth that can never be replaced.

Beelzebub curls closer to him, grumbling something that’s lost to sleep. Gabriel smiles, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead. He pulls the duvet closer, curling up in Beelzebub’s arms. He strokes his fingers over their arms, watching as they curl closer to him. Beelzebub smiles slightly.

“Morning…” They mumble, attempting to waken themself as they stroke their fingers over his chest. Gabriel smiles and presses a soft kiss to their forehead.

“Good morning” Gabriel murmurs, though he sounds as though he may fall back to sleep at any moment.

“Do we have a plan for today?” Beelzebub asks, breaking off into a yawn. Gabriel shakes his head, pulling them closer. Beelzebub smiles and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“C’mere then” They murmur, pulling Gabriel close. He smiles and rests his head on their chest. Gabriel smiles as Beelzebub strokes their fingers through his hair.

“I guess this is the plan for today then?” He murmurs.

“Yep… just us and this bedroom” Beelzebub chuckles lightly, pulling the duvet closer while cuddling Gabriel tighter.

Prior to this relationship, it was a long time since either of them had any affection. When the relationship was initiated, Gabriel was so touch starved that he was getting emotional when Beelzebub would cuddle him. Of course, that only spurred Beelzebub on to cuddle him more. Gabriel loves it though, he loves being held by Beelzebub, and equally he loves holding them.

“Gabriel…” Beelzebub murmurs, their voice is almost sing-songy. Gabriel smiles up to them, pressing a soft kiss over their heart.

“I’m here, my love” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub smiles and pulls Gabriel into a tight hug. Gabriel strokes his fingers down their back for a moment before pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to their cheek. After a moment, Beelzebub pulls Gabriel into a deep kiss. Gabriel smiles into the kiss, a lazy smile that has Beelzebub smiling too.

The kisses are lazy, here and there as the morning passes into afternoon. They don’t move from the bed, but they do shift around from time to time, between spooning, face to face and any other position that they may think of.

It’s warm, a comforting warmth with each other here – side by side. They wouldn’t change it for a thing though.

Sure, Gabriel sometimes misses Heaven. He spent so much of his life up there, after all. But in times like this, he wouldn’t go back.


End file.
